


From beginning to end 至始至终14

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [16]
Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:14:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终14

Loki昨夜睡的不太安稳，他与Thor相拥而眠可都却各怀心事无法安睡，直到天刚蒙蒙亮起才有了困意睡去。在前往兹雷尼亚宁的路上，Loki昏昏欲睡充满了倦意，这一路上车子颠簸的要命，让他想打个盹都很难。Loki来回换着姿势，但却怎么都不舒服.........

 

"躺下来睡一会儿吧“Thor看出了Loki的不自在，于是拍着大腿想让对方枕着小睡一会儿。虽然他昨晚自己也没怎么睡，但常年奔波忙碌的工作状态已是习以为常，在某些棘手的情况下他可以连续几天不休不眠。

 

抬头看看前方不太熟悉的司机，Loki觉得未免有些失礼，于是摇摇头拒绝了Thor的好意。可Thor却固执的一把放倒Loki的身体，让他躺了下来

 

“就一会儿，没事的。我知道你昨天睡的不好”

 

Loki没有回应Thor，因为他不想提及昨晚的事情。既然已经躺下来了就没有再闹别扭的必要，想到这里Loki换了一个比较舒服的姿势，然后蜷起腿，面朝向Thor一侧安心的闭上了眼睛。Thor用他宽厚的手掌带有爱意的抚摸着Loki脑后的黑发，让对方不一会儿就熟睡了过去.......等到Loki再醒来时，车子刚刚已经进了兹雷尼亚宁的城镇中

 

“我睡了很久了吗？”Loki起身整理着自己的衣衫，他刚才睡的很香，以至于过去了3个小时都全然不知

 

“也没多久，不过醒来的很及时，要不我都不忍心叫醒你”Thor宠溺的伸过手帮Loki抚平耳鬓旁的一丝乱发

 

"........."Thor的小小举动弄的Loki有些不好意思起来，虽然他们在床上发生过无数次的关系，但对于对方满是爱意的举动还是会莫名其妙的心动。还好就在Loki不知道怎样掩饰这份羞涩前，他们到达了此次的目的地，此时Eagle正站在工厂的大门前迎接他们

 

互相寒暄过后Eagle带着他们俩个在工厂里面参观了一圈，因为距离货物到达还有一段时间，所以他们难得的在这个偏僻而环境简陋的地方一起喝上了下午茶。虽然Loki对手中其貌不扬的茶具抱有嫌弃，但还是礼貌的假装喝上几口，直到听见Eagle的手下从门口传来了消息，他们久等的货物终于到达了。Loki如释重负的在心理松了一口气，放下茶杯与众人一起出去验货

 

当他们来到工厂内的时候，Thor突然发现了有什么不对？在空旷的工厂内虽然有一大批的货物堆在那里，但却不见他那些运货的手下们，连一个熟悉的面孔都看不到。

 

“我的人那？”Thor向Eagle发出疑问

 

“看我这记性都忘记告诉你们了，你的人因为身份不明不能入境塞尔维亚，于是只能由我的人临时接手。不过好在货物很安全，果然Odinson从来没有让人失望过”Eagle满意欣赏着货物，看来他这次真的捡了个大便宜，可谓是满载而归

 

“身份不明？你真的不是在开玩笑吗？我的朋友，请别拿这个来开玩笑”Thor突然紧张起来，他们又不是第一次做塞尔维亚的生意，所以Eagle的势力不可能连这个都搞不定。一定是出了什么问题，要不就算被拒之门外，他的手下也不可能不通知他一声就把货物给了对方？Thor不敢再往坏的方向去想，因为他信任Eagle、信任他们的友情

 

“虽然我平时是喜欢开玩笑，但这次我绝对没有”Eagle的眼神突然阴沉了下来，这一瞬间的变化让Thor和Loki都警觉了起来。但不等Loki把事先藏好的抢从腰间抽出，脑后就被敌人顶上了枪口

 

“嗨，Eagle，你不应该这么做？”对于Eagle突然的变化Thor没有时间去消化它，他讨厌被背叛，特别是现在有人还用枪口指着他心爱人的脑袋瓜，这让他很愤怒

 

“对不起Thor，我不想伤害你，也想和你做一辈子的朋友。但现在我的家人以及我的生命都受到了威胁，如果我们两个人中只能活一个，我当然要放弃你了。你也知道我这个人很自私，只是没想到这次的事情会牵连到Laufeyson，我真的很抱歉”Eagle并不是想解释什么，既然已经认定了要这么做，自然也就没有回头的机会

 

“是谁？告诉我，相信我可以解决的，朋友。Eagle别犯傻，这可不明智”Thor用半威胁半安抚的语气劝阻着Eagle，他想知道幕后的黑手是谁？他到底要干些什么？

 

“我知道和Odinson家的人结仇不明智，但是我别无选择。最起码我能保住命，即使以后过着逃亡的生活.......”Eagle的回答很坚决，这足以伤透了Thor的心

 

“Eagle，看在我们朋友一场的份上，求你放过Loki。相信幕后主使的那个人和他也没有什么恩怨”Thor恳求着Eagle，虽然不清楚接下来会发生什么，但不管怎样他都不想连累Loki与自己一起受罪

 

“很抱歉，这样的要求我无法满足，一切都要等到那个人过来再定夺，所以在这之前先委屈你们在这里呆两天。不过看在多年朋友的份上我倒是能让你们稍微呆的舒适一些”

 

的确，没有把他们五花大绑成一个粽子，也没有把他们吊在房梁上，但却令色的连个凳子都不给坐。Thor和Loki被关在工厂最边上的一间库房里，他们的手脚都被麻绳困死，而捆绑在手上的另一节绳子则拴在了头顶贯穿这间库房的一根水管上。虽然这样的高度正好能让他们直立起身体，但是被吊起的手臂却酸麻的很。

 

“这下可好了，我这辈子还没被谁吊起来过那”Loki叹着气，他从小到大哪受过这种待遇。更可气的是，这个元凶还是Thor自称为朋友的人

 

“对不起.....我没想到事情会变成这样”Thor伤心之余更多的是愧疚，因为他的愚蠢牵连到了Loki的安危，这是他最害怕发生的事情。干他这行的人向来不缺敌人，来报复人更是比比皆是，像上次东欧的事件也是如此。Thor本打算处理完这批遗留货物后，就开始专心的研发新能源项目，毕竟他之前就有要退出军火行业的想法，特别是在和Loki在一起后，他就更坚定如此了。

 

“你的朋友可真够意思，但你居然傻到连武器都没带”Loki回想起刚才捆绑他们之前的搜身，Thor居然一把武器都没带，虽然他自己有戒备心带了枪支和匕首，但也都被搜了个精光，更可气的是那个给他搜身的人，绝对是有意的摸了两把他的屁股，这让Loki感到很恶心

 

“这次我可真是栽了个大跟头，但好在我也不算太傻”Thor突然扬起嘴角，意义不明的向Loki使了一个眼色

 

“什么意思？”Loki看着Thor歪着头的举动，表示不理解

 

“我的领子下边有个夹层，里面有一把刀片”这个其实也不算是特意准备的，只不过Thor习惯了给自己留有余地和退路，可谓是自己多年来的职业素养

 

“你还真是个天才”Loki突然兴奋了起来，探着头靠近Thor的脖子，在他的领口下找到了那个夹层，并用舌头灵巧的把刀片带入到了嘴中

 

“小心点，别割到舌头.....把刀片给我”Thor小心的提醒着Loki，生怕他弄伤了自己

 

Loki把刀片翻到舌根底下，这让才能让他方便开口“你打算怎么割绳子？”

 

“我应该能抓到上面的管子，虽然反手不能割开绳子，但是引体向上坚持个20分钟半小时也没问题的，这足够用嘴叼着刀片割开绳子了”Thor说的很是认真，但却引来了Loki的嘲笑

 

“等你用嘴割完绳子....估计咱们俩个命都没了”话音刚落，只见Loki起身跳跃抓住了头上的铁管，被捆住的双脚在空中荡起，利用惯性让整个身体都翻了上去。Loki有超乎常人的平衡性和柔韧性，虽然脚踝处被捆住，但微微分开的膝盖却能稳健的落在双手的两侧，以跪立的姿势固定在只有一条横线的铁管之上。Loki低下头用手接下嘴边的刀片，被捆绑住的双手手腕在绳子内交叉成十字，刚好可以勉强反手将刀片搭在绳子上。

 

Thor看着一切吃惊的说不出话来，甚至在想Loki以前是不是练过体操什么的？可还在他胡乱猜测的时候，Loki已经平稳的落地并成功的割断了脚下的绳子

 

“你是怎么做到了？”Thor不免发出心中的疑问

 

“你去报两节瑜伽课就明白了”Loki走到Thor身前帮他解开了绳子，看着对方眼神中的诧异和不解，这让Loki觉得莫明的很有成就感

 

Thor和Eagle毕竟算的上老交情，所以对他的工厂地形也很了解。他与Loki避开巡逻的人偷偷溜出仓库，在后院看到了几辆停放的吉普车

 

“我们要先搞到车钥匙”Thor指了指车子不远处的一个木棚，里面坐着一个人正在用老式的收音机听着歌，想必钥匙就应该在那个人的身上。在前几次的合作中，两人已经有了良好的默契，于是他们分开作战，一个在明处吸引注意力，而另一个则在暗中伏击

 

“嗨伙计，你听的是什么曲子？”

 

很显然，木棚里的人被突然出现的Thor吓了一跳，对方急忙站起来掏出腰间的手枪，可不等他叫出声就被身后的Loki一板砖拍的爬不起来了。顺手牵羊的拿走车钥匙、手枪及弹夹，Thor和Loki很顺利的开着车逃离出了Eagle的工厂。他们一刻都不能耽搁，Eagle随时都会发现他们不见了........

 

“接下来怎么办？”Loki略带担心的询问着Thor，他对这个地放一点都不了解

 

“我们今晚能逃出兹雷尼亚宁，但是回到达诺维萨德依然不安全。Eagle在塞尔维亚的势力不可小视，更何况现在我们连幕后的主谋都不知道是谁？”Thor回想着刚才与Eagle的对话，试着找出一些蛛丝马迹来，可惜他的仇人太多了没有任何的头绪

 

“那我们是不是应该联系一下Fandral或者Wanda？让他们来支援？”

 

“既然Eagle有办法在边境阻拦我的人进来，看来他是铁了心要置我于死地，想必就算Fandral和Wanda来了也同样一时半会儿入不了境吧。要是选择强行进入那就更不可能了，这可能会上升到国家安全的问题”Thor叹着气，他们的情况可不乐观，塞尔维亚可不是他的底盘，现在他谁也指望不上，只能靠自己了

 

“你的意思是说，我们孤立无援？只能想办法自救了呗？连你的精兵强将都入不了境，我们又怎么能出境？”Loki翻着白眼，这下他可彻底蒙圈了。本寻思跟着Odinson树大好乘凉，但没想到接二连三的遇到这种事情，先是在东欧遇到突袭差点被手雷炸死，这次又在别人的底盘上翻了车。其实他早该想到的树大招风这句话的

 

“虽然塞尔维亚我搞不定，但是匈牙利我还是有熟人的。我们先想办法到达苏博蒂察边境，然后看看匈牙利那边能不能申请外交援助帮我们一把。相信我Loki，我不会让他们伤害你的”即使Thor说出的话很坚定，但在现如今窘迫的环境下却显得没什么底气

 

“好吧，现在也只能走一步是一步了，希望你总能逢凶化吉吧”Loki也不愿再埋怨Thor，想必对方现在心里也不好受，所以他尽量控制着自己的情绪，不去再继续这个话题

 

====  
他们已经顺利的离开了兹雷尼亚宁，但暗下来的天色让本来就很曲折的道路变得更加的难行，于是他们放弃了熬夜驱车赶路的计划，在乡下一个农场的附近停下了车子。

 

农场的周围很是空旷，在寂静的深夜中有种说不出的孤寂和苍凉。Thor用废弃的干草把车子简单的掩盖了一下，然后带着Loki绕到农场后的仓库里。这里虽然环境简陋，但总算能为他们遮风避雨。他们不敢大张旗鼓的惊动农场里的人，毕竟这深更半夜的时候突然出现两个陌生人，放谁都会有所怀疑，万一再不小心惊动了警察，他们的行踪马上就会被Eagle知晓，Thor可不敢冒这个险。

 

身下厚厚的干草意外的很舒服，Loki把身子靠在Thor的怀里取暖，单薄的身子让他这位北欧人却异常的害怕寒冷。Thor脱下他的大衣盖在Loki的身上，他知道对方冷的厉害，于是更加紧紧的抱住对方。

 

“对不起，这里真是太糟糕了”Thor满怀歉意，其实这一路上他都很生气，气自己没用、气自己的愚蠢

 

“对比东欧那次，还不算太糟。起码这里还能看星星......”Loki笑了起来，他仰望着上方的棚顶，从粗糙的木棚缝隙中可以看到夜空中璀璨的繁星，让他不禁想起了北欧的家乡

 

“哦，是啊，要是我们还有手机，我会拍张照片发到推特上”受到Loki心情的影响，Thor也放松了起来，抱着自己的爱人一起看起了星星，这也算是一种浪漫吧

 

“那个是什么星座？天狼座？”Thor指了指头上方的星星，其实他对星星一窍不通，但又不知道说些什么好

 

“不，那是鲸鱼座”Loki指正出对方的错误，在这方面他还是有所研究的

 

“你懂的可真够多的”Thor赞美着，博学这个词语用在Loki的身上真是最合适不过了。也不知道对方读过多少书，有多喜爱学习.....这点可比他自己强太多了

 

“小时候无聊，就看了很多的书”Loki在话语结尾时轻轻的叹出了气，Thor能看出他并不是很开心的样子

 

“其实我挺好奇你家里的事情？你从来没有提起过你的家人，对你父亲的描述也只是只言片语.....”Thor有些怯懦的开了口，他隐约中能感觉到Loki与家人之间的淡薄关系，虽然他不是一个很八卦的人，但Thor就是想知道对方的一切，最起码不想让Loki把自己当成外人

 

“呵呵....Laufeyson家的事情人人都知道，大家茶余饭后八卦的最佳题材。别告诉我....你堂堂的Odinson一点都不知道？‘’Loki的语气中带着嘲讽，但更多的是对自己的嘲讽。他明白对方的意思，可有些事情他不想说，就例如他早有婚约的事情

 

“你知道我指的不是这个.....我想知道关于你的，例如你小时候是个怎么样的人？喜欢什么？和谁关系比较好？你的一切我都想知道”Thor的情绪异常像个任性的孩子，让Loki不知道如何是好

 

“可同样我也不知道你的一切.....我觉得大家保有各自的隐私不是很好吗？每个人都会有一些小秘密的”

 

“我叫Thor Odinson，这是我唯一的名字没有过曾用名。家里独子，身体健康没有家族病史。和父亲的关系还说得过去，母亲从小就惯着我，所以我们关系很好，除了小时候她逼我学跳舞和画画。我小时候养过一只金毛猎犬，叫Hammer，但后来老死了。我把它埋在了我家的后院里，我很伤心，所以决定再也不养狗了。上中学时，我特别喜欢我的数学老师，他个子很高.......”

 

“等等......你这样说下去，貌似到了明早也就够你讲到大学的，我可不想听下去”在Thor流水账般的叙述时，Loki终于忍不住笑出声打断了对方

 

“这不是为了和你公平交换信息吗？”Thor皱着眉头，他是认真的

 

“我可没说想和你交换什么，不过看来Fandral还算可靠，没有把我七零八碎的历史都告诉你”当初Loki可是下了狠话警告Fandral的，看来这招很管用。

 

“哦，提起他我更生气。我才是你的男朋友，但是对你的了解我却不如Fandral？”一想到这个Thor就很头疼，特别是每次Fandral在他耳边说Loki这个、Loki那个的时候

 

“这样乱吃醋可不好，我要是和Fandral真的有什么，估计现在也没你什么事了。不过你要是真的很在意....我也不建议说一些”果然，话音一落Thor就咧着嘴更加凑近了一些

 

Loki心想，今夜一定会很漫长......

 

“我的出身只是我母亲为了进入Laufeyson家族的一颗棋子而已，在我还未出生之前，她只是Laufey众多情妇中的一个。大家都知道Laufey一共有三个妻子，我母亲就是第三任，可惜我的出生只能让她有个名分而已，却不能给她带来家族中的地位。父亲永远最信任的是大哥，最疼爱的是二哥，我在家族中的存在感很低，即时我比大哥精明、比二哥讨喜，但却只因为我是个Omega就注定失去了家族的继承权。在我身上投入更多也是无用，所以没有人在乎我，小时候除了Fandral，我没有一个朋友，因为周围人的父母都会告诉他们的孩子去结识更有价值的人，例如我的哥哥们。不过也无所谓，我也不喜欢他们那套虚伪的奉承和讨好，比起这些我更愿意花一天的时间去书房里读书，从莎士比亚到各类文学，天文、哲学、经济.....反正能读的我全看。当然学校的节假日我也很喜欢，因为每到放假的时候Fandral就会来我们家小住一阵子。我们会在我家的后山玩上一天，日落的时候在榕树下分享一些快乐的事情。我的二哥比我大五岁，不知道为什么他特别喜欢刁难和欺负我，大概他是觉得我们母子抢了本属于他的东西？多么的可笑。我的大哥性格更像父亲一些，为人比较冷漠，似乎只对继承Laufeyson家感兴趣，其余的一切他都不在乎，以及碰巧我被欺负时也是袖手旁观的状态。还好在我被二哥欺负的时候，Fandral总会跳出来狠狠的教训他，但等到Fandral走后他还是会找机会来教训我。有时候我会想，为什么Fandral不是我的哥哥，一个能保护我的哥哥”

 

“如果可以，我想当你的哥哥来保护你”Thor很是认真的话，却逗的Loki笑出了声

 

“当我哥哥？原来你还有这种兴趣？那我问你，你是喜欢当我男朋友？还是我哥哥？”Loki到是对这个问题很有期待，于是出了一个难题给Thor

 

“两个都要当”Thor突然自立起上身，很是坚定的看着Loki

 

“两个都当？你是我的哥哥，然后又是我的男朋友？你不觉得这样很不妥吗？这是乱伦吧”Loki难以想象Thor是怀着怎么的想法说出这样的答案，就像他之前说过的一样，Thor Odinson总能给他带来新鲜感

 

“我当然想当你的哥哥，能陪伴你一起出生，长大成人。不单单只是成人后的相遇，与你相伴一生。我想占据你的一生，让你我的生命里每时每刻都有对方的存在，这才是我最满意的一生相守。”

 

Loki似乎对Thor的言论很是吃惊，他知道对方对自己的爱意，但却不曾想过会是如此的强烈。他惊讶的看着对方，眼神中有些许的赞赏和爱意，让他本来就很漂亮的绿眼睛渲染的更加明亮和温柔起来。对上Loki的眼神，Thor觉得一瞬间脑子里出现了一个想法，虽然在这样的时间和地点下有些唐突，但是他又觉得.....不得不说出来

 

“如果你愿意，我会照顾你一生，不离不弃”

 

等等......这是什么情况？Loki彻底傻了眼，看着对面Thor一脸严肃的样子，难道这是所谓的求婚？天啊，这可太不妙了......


End file.
